Awakening
by Orisaire
Summary: Orihime takes Tatsuki out to shop for her prom dress. What could possibly happen?


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Not now at least…

**Awakening**

Tatsuki _normally_ would not have been in the mall on a brilliant Saturday afternoon when she could have been sweating it out in the sun, but _normal_ didn't apply with Orihime around.

It had all begun when Orihime had invited Tatsuki over to her house the day before, to sample another of her unique culinary creations.

"_So Tatsuki-chan, what're you going to wear for the upcoming prom?"_

"_Oh, I don't know…I'll probably just pick out a T-shirt and jeans…" Tatsuki trailed off trying to avoid the subject._

"_WHAT?!?!" Orihime jumped up, almost knocking over the dinner table in her haste. _

"_It's the PROM for god's sake! You HAVE to dress up!" Her look of indignation brought a small smile to Tatsuki's face._

"_Uh huh…" _

"_That's it! I've decided. We're going shopping tomorrow!" Orihime declared pompously, placing her right foot on the low table and pointing to the distance. Naturally, there was no stopping Orihime when she was this determined._

So Tatsuki had ended up being dragged around from shop to shop so that Orihime could find the perfect dress for her. Tatsuki wasn't _terribly_ enthusiastic about it, but seeing her best friend so excited each time she saw a potential dress made her considerably happier.

Suddenly, Orihime stopped, causing Tatsuki to bump into her slightly. Her eyes were literally sparkling as they fell on a strapless black silk dress with white frills and elegant floral embroidery.

"That has got to be it!" She announced excitedly. "It'll go great with my pearl brooch."

In no time, Tatsuki was swept into a cubicle and being undressed. _Wait, being undressed?_

"Inoue, I can get it on myself." Tatsuki blushed furiously as she tried to get Orihime out of the cubicle.

"Oh _really_?" Orihime stood her ground, cocking an eyebrow and placing her hands firmly on her hips. She looked at Tatsuki skeptically. "I really doubt that since I seem to remember that the last time you tried you wore the dress inside out."

"Besides, it's not as if we haven't seen each others' bodies before…" She said coyly before divesting Tatsuki of her jeans.

"Still…" Tatsuki frantically turned as Orihime reached to undo her bra. _What am I being so flustered about? Inoue's right, we've seen each other naked countless of times in the hot spring. Why should this time be any different?_

Calming herself down, Tatsuki allowed Orihime to help her into the silk dress. Looking at herself in the mirror, she had to admit that she_ did_ look pretty good.

The cutting of the dress accentuated her slight curves to give her a fuller figure, while a cunning slit at the side gave a tantalizing view of her smooth, well toned legs. The silk felt comfortable against her skin and the dress fit her almost perfectly. _I guess I should settle for this one._

Tatsuki gave an involuntary shudder as Orihime's fingers brushed against the side of her breast while smoothening a slight crease in the dress. Get a hold of yourself, Tatsuki. She's your best friend, nothing more…

"You look great, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime smiled dazzlingly. "Now all we need is to get you a pair of shoes and a new hairstyle."

"Uh…Thanks." Tatsuki grinned back sheepishly, giving a nod of acquiescence. She had the sudden urge to grab Orihime and kiss her. _I wonder what her lips would taste like…I really need to get out of these close quarters before I do something stupid…_

As they left the shop with the dress in hand, Tatsuki was acutely aware of how close her best friend was. Orihime's hand seemed to burn her wrist as she guided Tatsuki to their next destination and the faint flowery smell of her hair was simply intoxicating. Every slight touch brought a rush of warmth through Tatsuki's body.

_Was this what it was like to fall in love? If so, I couldn't have chosen another more unattainable target…_

With smitten thoughts plaguing her, Tatsuki allowed Orihime to pick out a pair of silver-lined black high heels to match her dress and a suitable hairstyle to complement her attire.

Soon, the tomboy had been transformed into an attractive lady who turned the heads of men more than once. However, Tatsuki was oblivious to this as she had eyes only for the beauty beside her.

Naturally, Orihime had noticed her best friend's weird behavior ever since they had left the dressing cubicle together. _Maybe she's not comfortable with all those guys staring at her. I've got to let her loosen up_.

With that in mind, Orihime led the besotted girl into a neo-print booth. "Let's take a picture to commemorate your new look, Tatsuki-chan." She beamed.

Playfully, Orihime wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's mid-section and pulled her close. Tatsuki tensed as she felt the press of her friend's full bosom against her back and the heat from Orihime's breath against her neck.

_She really needs to loosen up more…Guess I'll have to surprise her._ At the last possible moment before the picture was taken, Orihime turned quickly to give Tatsuki a peck on her cheek. The fast movement caused Tatsuki to turn towards Orihime questioningly and their lips met.

A brief instant and it was over.

But it was more than enough to ignite the flame of longing in Tatsuki's heart and awaken the hope that something more was to result.

Orihime was similarly shocked by the accident but could not deny that she had enjoyed the brief intimate contact with her best friend. _Besides, it looks like Tatsuki feels much better than before._

Looking at the developed photos, she coyly remarked. "Well that didn't turn out very well, did it? Let's try again."

This time there was no pretense. Orihime reached out to cup Tatsuki's face in her right hand and leaned forward to engage in another soul-searing kiss. Tatsuki accepted her lips willingly, almost desperately, her tongue slipping out to request permission for entry. The permission was readily granted, Orihime's tongue also reaching out to ravage her mouth.

Both hands reached out to clasp Orihime's waist, bringing them closer, melding their bodies together in passion. Tatsuki allowed her left hand to drift upwards to gently caress Orihime's right breast. As her finger traced the vague outline of an erect nipple, Orihime moaned in pleasure, breaking the kiss momentarily before Tatsuki pressed forward to reclaim her lips.

Orihime's back arched in response to Tatuski's ministrations bending backwards at an impossible angle. Her hips bucked forward to grind hard against Tatsuki's crotch. It was Tatsuki's turn to let loose a delicious moan. She was utterly lost in the throes of passion and never wanted it to stop.

However, the spell had been broken by the carelessly loud moan of pleasure and Orihime pushed Tatsuki firmly away. Hints of tears welled up in her eyes as she realized what she had initiated between them

"I'm sorry, Tatsuki-chan." She apologized in a voice barely above that of a whisper. "I'm…I'm already seeing someone else."

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed as Tatsuki struggled to regain her composure. Her loss was so acute it felt that a piece of her heart was being torn from her body.

"Of course, why wouldn't you have someone else? It was just a joke anyway, right?" She tried to laugh it off but could not, a hint of bitterness had crept into her voice and she realized that she was as close to tears as her best friend.

_What was I thinking? She's my best friend and I don't want to lose her. I was blessed enough to be given a slice of heaven, but now I should come back to reality._

"Let's go home." Tatsuki didn't trust her voice to keep from cracking if she said anymore than that.

They left.

A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to all those who wanted another Tatsuki x Orihime story and wrote encouraging reviews for my debut fanfic _'Never alone'_. The idea for this fanfic actually came to me out of nowhere on the train and ran its course thorough my head so quickly that I'm afraid that I may have missed several crucial details as I recounted it in writing. I believe many readers would like a resolution, but my brief spate of inspiration stopped at this ending. Please fell free to review and suggest further developments to the plot as I feel that it'll be a shame to leave it at such a bittersweet ending.


End file.
